Tender Moments
by Mel6
Summary: A group of short stories based three years after Harry finishes school. Slash and loads of fluff


Title: Tender Moments: Flying Lessons

Author: Mel (wickedlady@iprimus.com.au)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Remus/Harry

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'm making no money at all from this. The characters belong to JK Rowling, but these situations are my own.

Archived: ff.net

Sugar and Spice: http://www.geocities.com/melly_blissbubbles/

Feedback: Please?

Warnings: m/m relationship, fluff/sap

Summary: Remus has never flown on a broom before and Harry decides to teach him the joys of flight.

Authors Notes: Recently I've been writing a grand lot of smut and as much as I love it, even I need a break. 'Tender Moments' is a series of short stories focusing on moments of the cast of Harry Potter have together. This is not solely Remus and Harry based even though I have to admit they're quite cute together. Now I have a few 'moments' in my head, but I need your help with this, after reading this, if you can think up a moment or two, tell me and I'll be sure to dedicate that story to you and your brilliant idea. I'd really like to see people get involved so remember to e-mail me with your ideas ^_^

Enjoy

Tender Moments: Flying lessons

Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire

When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher

I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul

I will hold on all night and never let go

Every second I live, that's the promise I make

Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes

--- If that's what it takes- celin dion

It was amazing to watch him.  Every day it got more amazing then the last, every moment like a precious stone placed on his shelf.  He watched him sit in the early morning light, watched it flicker off ebony hair, shine off Emerald eyes.  After many years to contemplate him Harry Potter was still a marvel.  Three years had passed since he had finished schooling at Hogwarts, three years since the war of Voldermort and the Death Eaters, three years they had made this house their home.

At twenty Harry had not changed all that much since he had first met him.  He was taller, but that was to be expected, both his parents had towered over him at even a young age.  His messy black hair was longer and he often wore it out while they were at home alone, just as he liked it.  Though he was tall his frame was not lanky, but belayed a hidden strength, muscles chiselled after years of manoeuvring broomsticks in flight.  He lost his sickly pale complexion and was now sporting a golden tan from the summer sun.

He had never pegged Harry as a homely creature, but there you go.  He had always thought that Harry would be like Sirius, spontaneous, overly excitable and out every weekend dancing up a storm, breaking hearts as he went.  And occasionally Harry could be like that, he had seen his eyes glitter on strobe lighted dance floors and felt his body hum with music.  But he loved just as much, if not more so on winter nights, curling up beside you with a book and humming aimlessly to the wireless.  In silences like those, punctuated by a soft hum or a tender kiss, they found themselves in each other, drew closer then ever.  That they could love in silence as well as in word bonded them.

Harry sat, now silent as was the creature of habit that resided in him wished.  He polished the well-worn and loved broom as he did every Thursday morning before he took the local children for flying lessons.  Harry loved children and though they hadn't spoken of it, he knew Harry longed for little ones to call his own.

"You're doing it again love," Harry's eyes travelled the length of his broom one last time before he lifted those deep eyes to his, a soft smile lighting his gentle face.  "Where are your thoughts Remmie, you're very quiet Thursday morning?"

Remus Lupin smiled at his young lover, his golden eyes bright.  Shorter then Harry, 'snuggling height' he called it, the blonde was just as exotic, only in a feral way.  Remus long gold hair was always windblown, and refused to sit in any form of order no matter how Remus tried.  He didn't have Harry's sharp features but fell in more natural lines and his big golden eyes could make him look much more child like then Harry did.  His frame had a little more weight to it then Harry's did, but it was not fat, more pure lithe muscle.  Remus moved in silence to the point where even Harry, whom had lived with him for three years, rarely heard him approach.  The animalistic grace was as natural as breathing for Remus but he was always conscious of his strength and as a result was alarmingly gentle with anyone near him, meek and seemingly submissive.  Except when it came to Harry's protection, there had only been one time that Harry had almost seen the wolf in Remus fly to the surface.

But that had been a long time ago and right now Harry delighted in seeing the content look on Remus's face.  This life suited them both just fine.

"My thoughts are every where Harry, mostly focused on you."

"Aren't they always," Harry teased, "tea, love?"

He nodded and stood with Harry.  "I'll join you in the kitchen."

Harry's practised movements around the kitchen were a delight to watch.  He set the kettle to boil, got out their two favourite mugs, found the illusive strainer and wrestled with the lid of the tealeaves.  Remus rested his chin on his hands, watching Harry with a smile on his face.  It was long before Harry noticed the silent attention.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you.  Every so often it hits me like lightening," he enjoys the gentle flush that creeps into Harry's skin, "that you're all mine."

"Remmie," Harry is speechless and Remus's smile broadens.  He leans over the counter and lets his lips brush Harry's.  The tea forgotten momentarily for the soft exploration of Remus's mouth Harry lets his arms wrap around Remus's small waist, pulling him a little closer.  When they pull apart the kettle has boiled and is whistling at them.  Harry grins, "it's not often that you can say your seeing England's best seeker."

"Do you really have to go to practise tomorrow, we can spend our Friday together in bed?"  Remus tried to look as enticing as possible, gold eyes wide and imploring.

Harry chuckled and moved to the kettle, "now Remmie, we've talked about this."

Remus sighed and nodded, "you're right, it just seems a little unfair that the peak of the Quidditch season is during the school holidays.  I don't get to see you during the school term because I'm at the library, and I can't see you during my time off because you have practice."

"Well," Harry was smiling shyly, "I've been thinking.  Madam Hooch is looking to retire next year and I've always wanted to teach.  We could keep a room at Hogwarts during the school year like Sirius and Severus do and come home for the summer."

Remus looked dumbstruck.  "You'd be willing to give up your Seeker position in the English Quidditch team?  For me?"

Harry rolled his eyes.  "Remmie, I'd give my life up for you, trust me, giving up professional Quidditch is nothing in comparison.  I love y-"

Harry's declaration was cut off as he found himself with an armful of enthusiastic Remus.  The blonde clung to him and Harry was alarmed to feel tears soaking his shirt.  Remus body shook with sobs.  "I love you Harry Potter…"

*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."  Remus stood nervously in their back yard, wringing his hands together, looking at the broom with apprehension.

Harry smiled at him, "and I can't believe you've never flown on a broom before Remmie, trust me, it's one experience you don't want to miss."  Remus still looked a little unconvinced, gold eyes a little nervous.  "I'll be right here with you Remmie, nothing's going to happen."

"Are you certain?"

"More then certain, if I can fly this thing with Sirius on the back then I can fly it with you, the guy ways a tonne I swear."  Harry smiled warmly at his older lover.  "Come on Remmie, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you'll enjoy this I swear."

Remus sighed but nodded, "I trust you."  He stepped forward, taking the broom into his hands.  Harry stood behind him, his arms cradling Remus and his hands closing over his in a gesture of comfort.  Remus sighed and relaxed into Harry's embrace.  And then they were air borne.

They rose slowly, Harry guiding Remus's hands as they flew through the air.  Remus couldn't believe it.  He had never felt anything quite exhilarating, the air rushing through his hair, filling his nostrils with a thousand scents he'd never smelt before.  And with Harry's arms locked around his body and his fingers intertwining with his he had never felt so safe, or loved.

"I miss this," Harry whispered in his ear, "I miss doing things with you on a daily bases, I miss watching your eyes go wide when you learn something new.  This season won't end quickly enough as far as I'm concerned."

"I know," Remus whispered, content to watch the world pass at this height, "I love you."  He told him again and by the look on Harry's face Remus knew that neither of them would get tired of hearing it anytime soon.

"And I you dearest Remmie," and he let his lips press to the top of the blonde's silky head and the rest of their morning was enjoyed at a hundred feet in the air.

Fin


End file.
